Crimson Clutter
Crimson Clutter is an 1.9 Insane Demon created by RedUniverse. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles and is generally considered to be the fifth hardest Nine Circles level in the game, only behind all the versions of Sonic Wave, Bausha Vortex, buffed Down Bass, Future Circles and sometimes Flat Major. Due to its difficulty, it is typically regarded as an Insane Demon. Surprisingly, it was verified legitimately by its creator despite its sheer difficulty. The level features a blood-red crimson-like theme, hence its name, and is infamous for being incredibly difficult as a Nine Circles level, harder than the notorious Antique Circles, Catastrophic, and Down Bass (Old version). Only players of extreme skill or wave skill overall are able to complete this level. It is currently on the legacy list of the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. Gameplay The level starts off with a pretty simple double speed cube section with a little bit of fake lining and troll jump rings and jump pads. The cube then transitions into a somewhat difficult ship sequence with jump rings and gravity portals, and requires good timing to avoid accidentally hitting a spike. The ship then turns back into a cube, with a few simple jumps. The beat drops, and then jumps into the infamous wave in Nine Circles levels. The wave is extremely difficult, and has many gravity portals, very tight spaces, dark shades of colors and, as mentioned, has a mirror that may disorient players who do not adapt well to the sudden direction flipping. The level will then end off with a fairly difficult ship that involves jump rings and gravity changes. At the end, the ship goes to half speed and the level ends with RedUniverse's name, accompanied by the text "GG". Crashes * Skat3lover crashed at 96%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 87% and 93%. Trivia * RedUniverse, being the level's creator, was the first to beat the level legitimately. He also beat Down Bass on stream, which also makes him the first player to legitimately beat it too. * Unlike other Nine Circles levels, this one has the flashing wave going outwards instead of inwards. Thus, the color trigger goes: 4, 3, 2, 1. * Pacosky18, Waboosher, and Hinds beat this on mobile (In fact his iPad), making them the only players to have done so. Cam29 is attempting the same, currently at 65%. * This is RedUniverse's only current rated level as of now. * The level's name was suggested by a player named Lumpy (as proven in RedUniverse's video of it and in the level's description). * After Down Bass's latest update and Sonic Wave, a lot of people now regard Crimson Clutter as the 3rd hardest rated Nine Circles level. Then, in very late February of 2017, Bausha Vortex was verified and claimed that Bausha Vortex was the new 2nd hardest Nine Circles level instead of Down Bass being 2nd. So then, Bausha Vortex moved Down Bass and Crimson Clutter down one place. * Krazyman50 actually made a joke on this level, copying it, changing colors to purple and calling it "Corrupt Clutter". This is based on game "Terraria", in which there are two opposite biomes: Crimson and Corruption. He also created an another parody level called 'Crimson Clutterfunk' which is same as the original level but uses Clutterfunk as the song. * The length of this level is 58 seconds, but for some reason it says the length is long when it should be medium. * Temporum, while verifying his levels MultiClutter (two times Crimson Clutter) and TripleClutter (obviously, three times Crimson Clutter), has racked up over 150 completions of the singular Crimson Clutter, according to calculations based off of attempts. * Krazyman50 technically beat this 3 times. Walkthrough .]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Top 100